Deserve
by Heartsofhopeandlight
Summary: As I watch from behind, I truly knew he didn't deserve him. Himori tries to prove to Saruhiko why Misaki doesn't deserve him. (This fic goes through a lot of changing P.O.V's)
1. Chapter 1

Deserve

Misaki's P.O.V

It was just a normal day in Homra when a boy from the blues entered Kusanagi-san's bar and asked to talk to me. At first, I thought it was the stupid monkey, but it was a boy with dark green hair, he looked kind of… angry, frustrated… it was like he had enough with something. I stepped outside as he continued shooting daggers at him. "You don't deserve him." He said with superiority among me. "What?" I spat rudely, I don't know what or who he was talking about but all I knew is he's being superior to me, and I didn't like that. "Stop making him suffer." he spoke once again; "Man, seriously I have no idea who you're talking about, and maybe you're mistaking me for someone else." I said kinda annoyed. "Don't play dumb with me! Who else would love you?" he shouted, I stiffened at his words, but they were bitterly true. I had no true family, the only family I had was Homra, and they loved me right? "I have Homra to love me dumbass!" I quickly shouted back, rather defensively, "Fine, if you're being naïve about this then I won't tell you," he said and left, leaving me to think about his words.

Scepter 4,

Himori's P.O.V

I just spoke to Homra's vanguard about a certain third-in-command… I, I didn't want him to suffer anymore… Every time I see Fushimi-san he's obsessing about the Misaki and I know that man will never reciprocate his feelings; but what does he do? He continues showering him with love without wanting anything in return. I first realized this when we were out drinking; He got a little tipsy and ended up at my apartment, He continued blabbering about this guy he was in love with; his best friend… he was talking about how happy they were before and how they were each other's world… but then everything went downhill when they met the Red King, Suoh Mikoto. He stole away Misaki from him and I can't help but feel angry and grateful for him. I should be angry, he caused Fushimi-san sadness and hurt… but I feel grateful, because if it wasn't for him… Fushimi-san wouldn't be here… And I wouldn't be feeling this way…

Saruhiko's P.O.V

I was staring idly at the paperwork in front of me, I continued working on them, but my mind was thinking about someone so close but still so far. I remembered when we were still in middle school, and my mind began to wander to our past.

_ "Saru, let's go to school, Hurry up!" he would wake me up every day, since we have the same dormitory room. I opened my eyes to see hazel eyes staring at me; I couldn't help but smile. "Don't doze away again, I already took a bath, hurry up so we can eat breakfast together!" he ordered, but it was more of an arrogant request. I complied and got out of bed. I remembered eating breakfast with him; he would try to make me eat vegetables and I would try to make him drink milk; of course, we would both fail and laugh at our actions; we would go to school together, buy groceries and go out like a normal couple; yet all he saw me as was a best friend._

I was shocked out of my reverie by Awashima-san, "Fushimi, are you dozing off?" she asked, 'Great I was gonna get scolded' I thought as I clicked my tongue, before resuming my work I felt someone looking at me, I glanced behind a little so I could see, it was Akiyama; I wonder if he needed anything. Oh well, he could approach me if he needed to.

Himori's P.O.V

Fushimi-san had a troubled look on his face, oh no, Awashima-san was approaching, he'd get scolded again, when he was working again he glanced my way, I didn't know I was staring that long, I looked away but so him shrug and he sighed before going back to work. "Is there something wrong, Akiyama-kun?" I heard lieutenant ask me, I nodded and stayed silently. She eyed me for a while but said nothing and left.

Seri's P.O.V

Both Saruhiko and Himori seem like they have problems. Should I pry or not, Saruhiko's problem may have something to do with a certain chestnut-haired vanguard of HOMRA. I should pay someone a visit later on that.

Himori's P.O.V

It was time to go home and I glanced at Fushimi-san, he was still working. "Aren't you going home?" I asked silently, he looked at me and said, "I still have to finish this up,", "Can I wait for you?" I asked hoping I didn't sound too weird. Fushimi looked a little shocked but it returned to the calm exterior I was used to. "Sure Akiyama-kun," he answered, I blushed but quickly hid it. He continued to work so I said I would buy dinner, he didn't want any but I insisted and bought some Chinese take-out. We ate in silence, and he said he was ready to go home, we took his car home, because we lived in the same apartment complex anyway. And he insisted on me coming in his. What I didn't expect was us drinking liquor that night; neither did I think we would be making out on the floor hours later.

Sooo~! What do you guys think! I wanna make this a Himori x Saruhiko x Misaki. And I still don't know what I wanna do with this fic… Because I want SaruMisa, but knowing Misaki wouldn't 'probably' give Saru the love he gives I tried experimenting with Himori!~

So this would stay Saruhiko x Misaki until I make up my mind…

Please Rate&Review! I'm open to any kind of criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

Himori's P.O.V

"Ahh, Fushimi-san, stop" I pleaded as I pushed him off me. We both breathed heavily and was inching close to me again. I closed my eyes until I felt something drop on me. I opened my eyes and see Fushimi-san unconscious on top of me. I sighed and lifted him up to his room, I hope it was his room and took off his shoes, coat and vest. He sat up when I came back from the bathroom, "Hi~Mo~Ri~!" he smiled sadistically at me, I was taken back by his new persona. "Y-yes, Fushimi-san," he stood up and walked towards me. I didn't know, It was like I was glued on the spot, I couldn't move. He caressed my cheek and kissed me on the lips, again. But this time, he had an intention of finishing what he started. He slowly stripped me of my clothes... And all I did was moan...

Next morning,

Saruhiko's P.O.V

I woke up feeling tired than usual, what did I do last night, all I remember was, I was overnight-ing at the office... got some take-out with Akiyama... went home, drank some liquor... began making out... I don't remember anything anymore...

_Eh? That's strange... I feel something moving in my bed... Come to think of it, I feel cold... I opened the covers, I'm naked... I slowly peaked on the person next to me. Akiyama!_

I bolted out of the room and into liutenant, I maintained my composture, "Liutenant, how did you get in here," I replied boredly. Awashima-san eyed me from my head down. "Fushimi-kun, you're about 30 minutes late, and Akiyama-kun as well, do you have any idea where he is?" she asked, before I could answer, "Saruhiko... where are you?" Himori came from my room only wearing my bed sheets... "Liutenant?" he shouted. "Akiyama-kun, why are you here... naked?" She asked, wide-eyed, and looked at me for answers, "I... I don't think I can explain..." I replied nonchalantly... She glanced at Himori, "Fushimi-kun, Akiyama-kun, report at the base exactly an hour from now, you will tell me what happened then." She said strictly and left. "Saruhiko... Um..." he started once the doors closed. "No, you don't need to say anything, go and use the bathroom first, I'll cook some breakfast first." I told him and went to my kitchen. I saw him nod at me and I heard the bathroom door click.

What the hell happened last night?

Scepter 4 Base,

"It's a surprise you're both late, you're one of the most early ones here," Reisi smiled, seemed amused. I clicked my tongue while Himori just kept on apologizing. I could feel Awashima-san's constant gaze at me... What's her deal? Oh well.

After work, I noticed that Himori has been avoiding me all day since we came from my place. Well, not that I care...

Misaki's P.O.V

I've been walking all over Shizume and I still haven't found anything interesting! Where the fuck is all the stupid fights! And I can't believe it but I'll even fight that stupid monkey for entertainment... Speaking of which, his birthday's coming up next week... Not that I care... Hey... isn't that the guy that approached me the other day... He's looking at weapons... knives to be exact. Eh, might as well ask him why... "Oi! Guy from the Blues!" I shouted, he looked at me, "What are you doing there?" I asked, He looked like he wanted to answer but at the same time he didn't, "Oi! I'm asking you a question!" I shouted again, "I'm buying Saruhiko a gift, it's his birthday next week, but maybe you don't care about that..." he trailed off. I wanted to tell him that I knew... But I bit back my tongue, the least thing I want is to tell someone I remember a traitor's birthday. "Eh? Well, whatever. See ya around~" I said as I waved him off.

As soon as I turned around I heard that stupid monkey's voice, I though he was going to taunt me to fight him... but... the word that came out from his mouth wasn't my name. It was "Himori,". I didn't know why, but it seems weird not to hear my name coming out of his mouth... Why the fuck am I thinking like a teenage girl?

Saruhiko's P.O.V

I saw Himori at a random shop, there was something weird about him... I wonder what it is... He seems different...

End Chapter


End file.
